vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Xero (Xionic Madness)
|-|Original Armor= |-|2.0= |-|Cervical Armor= Summary Xero, birth name unknown, is one of the members of Bolverk Squad, a team of cyborgs utilized by the shady organization known only as MBORF. A survivor from a young age, he had to fight for his own life in his childhood and became a common thief before he was taken into a secret organization of ninja and became one of their operatives. However, after a mission went wrong, he was kidnapped by MBORF and forcibly transformed into a cyborg, becoming a member of Bolverk Squad and losing his memories, though his resentment for MBORF and Bolverk Squad, those who had defeated him and killed his allies, remained. He grew to respect his new leader, however, and found some semblance of a home with his new team. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 9-A with Ripper | 9-A | 8-B Name: Xero Origin: Xionic Madness Age: 21 years old Gender: Male Classification: Cyborg Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Capable of effectively fighting in complete darkness), Master Swordsman, Marksman, and Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Self-Destruction | Flight, Blood Manipulation, Teleportation | Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can overcharge the Aeroblade to cause a time fluctuation that boosts his speed dramatically), Duplication Attack Potency: Wall level (Can cut people to ribbons with casual swings of his sword and crater the ground), Small Building level with Ripper (Can shred through tank armor effortlessly, easily cut apart the Anti-Tank Dragon whereas Xero's other swords broke on contact) | Small Building level (Destroyed an assault helicopter by flying through it at top speed) | City Block level (Comparable to Omega, who destroyed a building with a punch). Speed: At least Supersonic (Can casually deflect gunfire at close ranges, even holding back sustained minigun fire) | At least Supersonic (Faster than Omega, who was able to trade blows with XV right after XV effortlessly dodged his gunshots) | At least Supersonic (Even faster than before), Supersonic+ in short bursts (Stated to be able to move at Mach 3), Relativistic with overcharged Aeroblade (He can boost his speed so much that bullets appear motionless to him, and then deliver a series of slashes before they move at all). Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class 5 (Can casually swing around a sword weighing 200 kilograms, and lift Omega, who weighs over a ton) | Class M (Comparable to Omega, who can lift buildings, as with Kary) Striking Strength: Wall Class, Small Building Class with Ripper | Small Building Class | City Block level Durability: Wall level | Small Building level | City Block level (Traded blows with his robotic doppelganger and took blasts from Kary, who can blow up buildings) Stamina: High. Xero is capable of sustaining nearly nonstop combat for a long period of time, battling against many opponents at once even as he takes increasingly severe injuries, continuing to fight Kary even after taking wounds that would've killed most people, such as many deep slashes to his abdomen and a grenade to his unarmored face, and even after most of his weapons were broken and his armor was destroyed. Range: Extended melee range, further with Sawers | Extended melee range | Extended melee range, tens of meters with Nightstar, Aeroblade, Red Fang, and Bloodwire, further with Light Arrow Standard Equipment: A number of weapons, which he can teleport into his hands on command. |-|Original Armor= *'Hollow:' An unusually long sword made with a special compound that does not reflect light, preventing it from being seen by the human eye. Its length and invisibility makes it a difficult weapon to use effectively, but Xero has mastered its use. *'Longinus Knife:' Also known as a Loner, the Longinus Knife is a highly corrosive, electromagnetic dagger that, when used by the owner on themselves, will synchronize with their DNA, causing them to short-circuit and self-destruct with a large explosion. *'Ripper:' An experimental sword with the teeth and motor of a chainsaw, created for the destruction of heavily armored targets, such as tanks. *'Sawer:' Xero's only ranged weapon in this armor, a sort of shuriken with a built-in gyroscope that means it will return to Xero's hand once thrown. Similarly to a chainsaw, its blades are constantly in movement, and it is effectively both as a thrown and melee weapon. *'Slicer:' Xero's most basic sword, a simple but lethally sharp blade useful for both slashing and stabbing attacks. |-|2.0= *'Blue Shark:' An upgrade to the Slicer, a four foot long sword. Its blade can be detached and thrown at opponents, and will regenerate if removed in this manner. *'Red Hill:' A massive sword weighing 200.5 kilograms and is easily capable of crushing anything unlucky enough to be struck. It has a liquid collecting system that can store blood as Xero kills with it, and once he has drained enough, he can release it as a powerful shockwave. |-|Cervical Armor= *'Aeroblade:' Though this weapon may resemble a sword, it is in truth a turbine that builds up air pressure that can be used as if it were a blade by rapidly sheathing and unsheathing the blade. This air pressure can kill at a distance as great as 50 metres by cutting through the air. However, its most deadly ability is that, once "overcharged", it will cause a time fluctuation that greatly boosts Xero's perception of time for one second, allowing him to see bullets as if they were so slow that they may as well be standing still. *'All Purpose Sword:' A light, sharp, and expendable sword with a retractable blade, all qualities that allow Xero to use it with great versatility when no superior weapons are available. *'Bloodwire:' A set of wires as sharp as diamonds manifested from Xero's own blood. They are expendable weapons that can be used to strangle or cut apart opponents, and they can be overcharged to instantly cover an area of 50 metres, constricting all opponents within this space and allowing Xero to effortlessly rip them to shreds. *'Boomknives:' A pair of brass knuckles with built-in daggers that can be fired from the hilt using a pressurized ejector. Once the blades are embedded in a target, they will explode and immediately regenerate at the hilt. *'Light Arrow:' A versatile, double bladed weapon with an electrical capacitor that can be used to fire electricity-based arrow-like projectiles. *'Mach 3 Burst "Blur":' An upgrade to the Cervical Armor that becomes available once Xero unlocks the Aeroblade, it allows Xero to move in quick bursts at speeds of Mach 3. *'Nightstar:' An upgrade to the Sawer, the Nightstar is easier to use and has built-in homing capabilities, along with the Sawer's gyroscope. *'Petrol Silhouettes:' An upgrade to the Cervical Armor that allows Xero to create short-lived clones from blood and other debris, such as dust, collected from his surroundings. These clones cannot use weapons, instead fighting unnarmed. *'Red Fang:' Red Hill's successor, a seemingly bladeless axe-like weapon. Just like Red Hill, it draws upon the blood of its victims, using the iron within to create a blade up to twenty metres long or cause devastating shockwaves. Either usage drains the blood supply, so Xero has to get more through continued combat. Intelligence: Trained as a ninja and assassin from an early age, Xero is a lethally skilled combatant capable of fighting multiple armed opponents at once without taking any injuries. He specializes in close quarters combat, particularly the use of swords, but his reckless, self-destructive style of fighting is borderline suicidal and often puts him at unnecessary risk. Weaknesses: Xero is reckless in combat, to the point of being borderline suicidal, taking unnecessary but profitable risks. Red Hill and Red Fang need blood to be used at their full capacity, and Aeroblade's overcharged version only lasts for a second. Key: Original Armor | 2.0 | Cervical Armor Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Xionic Madness Category:Air Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Blood Users Category:Bow Users Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Duplication Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Heroes Category:Internet Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Sword Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Ninjas